What Could Possibly Go Wrong
by Pan Son Brooke
Summary: When Gohan, His twin Sister Aiko, and her boyfriend Mirai have to go to Orange Star High School they are in for a big surprise! it will probably continue till the end of the gt series.
1. Chapter 1

What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Chapter 1

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?" Aiko screamed at her mother and Gohan put his head in his hands, his mother and twin were in another scream fight about going to Orange Star High School in Satan City.

"YOUR GOING AND THAT'S FINAL, YOUNG LADY!" Chi-chi retaliated and Aiko stormed off to her own room,followed by Goten. Gohan tried to calm their mother down with the help of their father, Son Goku.

"Calm down Chi-Chi, she WILL be going, don't worry, I bet Goten is telling her that Mirai is going too, by tomorrow, she will be happy to go to school, I just hope she will like the surprises," Goku said and Gohan looked at him quizzically.

* * *

"Don't worry big sis, your boyfriend is going to that school too!" Goten told his big sister what Trunks had told him the other day.

"What? Mirai is coming, too?" Aiko said, her mood instantly brightened up.

"Yeah! Miss Bulma is making him go, too!" Goten said.

"Is she, now? Run along sport, I want to get ready for tomorrow!" She responded as she shooed her little brother out of the room and closed the door.

She walked to her closet and picked out her favorite short-sleeved shirt that was light blue with black letters that read AIKO in all capitals. She then picked out some black skinny jeans and a nice belt.

She grabbed some black Capsule Corporation sneakers (like the one's Pan wears) and set the pile nearby, she then took off her black fingerless gloves and four-star dragon ball bracelet (on my DeviantArt account, PanSonbrooke), then she proceeded to unclip her golden chocker and headband.

Then she got into her bed and snuggled into her covers so she could have a good night's sleep, so she would be ready to go to her new school to "learn" what she had already learned when she was 9.

* * *

As soon as Aiko was woken by her little brother jumping on her head she ran into her bathroom, took a quick shower, then put on the clothes she had picked out the day before.

She clipped on her bracelet and necklace, then slipped on her headband, and pulled on her sneakers. The 18 year-old demi-saiyan practically ran into the dining room to get breakfast before her two brothers devoured it all.

After they had all eaten their fill, they wished there mother good-bye and looked around for their father.

"Daddy left a while ago!" a hyperactive Goten said to his older siblings.

"Have a nice day then sport," Gohan said and Aiko kissed his head before the duo flew to Capsule Corporation to meet up with Mirai, who flew up from one of the largest building's windows, and met the awaiting group.

But what they didn't know was Chi-Chi sent Goten to go another route.

When Mirai caught up to them, he gave Aiko a quick kiss, and the three proceeded to O.S.H.S in silence, until Aiko broke it.

"We should land in that alley over there, then we can walk the rest of the way," she told them.

They landed in the alley, luckily without being seen.

"Guys, why don't we go get our schedules?" Aiko asked as they walked into the main building and she grabbed Mirai's hand.

"Names?" a woman asked them without even looking up.

"Son Aiko, Son Gohan, and Mirai Briefs," she told the woman, and she just shoved the correct schedules.

They all matched perfectly, and when the three saw their teachers they practically fainted.

1st period= Reading Teacher- Mr. Hough

2nd period= Science Teacher – Mrs. Bulma Briefs

Lunch

3rd period=Math Teacher- Mrs. 18 Chestnut

4th period= Geography Teacher- Mrs. Brown

5th period= Gym Teacher(s)- Mr. Son Goku and Mr. Vegeta Briefs


	2. Chapter 2

What could possibly go wrong?

Chapter 2

"Please tell me I am hallucinating?" Aiko practically begged.

"So this was the surprise dad was talking about…" Gohan said and got three quizzical looks, "He let it slip yesterday."

"You all realize that we're dead now, right?" Mirai conformed. The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

They all walked towards Mr. Hough's classroom.

Mirai walked up and 'knocked' on the door lightly, but when the middle-aged man who was Mr. Hough came at the door he said, "I have perfect hearing! No need to bang on the door! Oh, You must be the new kids, go up and introduce yourselves."

The three demi sayians walked up and Aiko was elected to introduce herself first.

"My name is Son Aiko, I am the twin to Son Gohan yada, yada, yada." she said and put a hand on her hip. All three of them could hear the things one blond haired guy was saying about her.

Gohan walked up after his twin, who stepped back and held Mirai's hand, much to the disappointment of the other guys. "I apologize for my twin's behavior she's a little angry about having to come. Anyways, I am Son Gohan, nice to meet you!" he said in a cheery attitude. A black haired girl with pigtails had a scowl on her face that could rival Vegeta's!

"Hi, I am Mirai Briefs." Mirai said and then the black haired girl's hand shot up.

"My name is Videl Satan, Are you by any chance related to Bulma Briefs? And Son Goku?" She asked the three.

"Goku is our father, and Bulma is Mirai's mother" Aiko said, she liked this girls attitude, but she didn't like the bubbly blond sitting next to her…

"You three can sit next to Erasa, please raise your hand." Mr. Hough asked of the girl and whada ya know, it was the bubbly blond…

The three sat down. Aiko was in the middle with Mirai on her left and Gohan on her right sitting next to Erasa. The rest of the class was uneventful, and before they knew it they were walking down the hall to Bulma's classroom.

Every kid except for the sayians we're in shock when they saw who it was, Aiko just walked up to her and gave Bulma a big hug, and then said, "You planed this, didn't you?"

All the humans stared in shock as they saw the exchange between the two and when Bulma walked up to Gohan and Mirai, and gave each a kiss on the cheek, they're eyes practically bulged out of their heads.

"Yep, now sit down every one and lets talk about the…" Bulma continued to talk but the sayians already knew everything, so they just tuned her out.

When Videl started to talk to Aiko, the girls started a new friendship. But the two soon reached a bad topic.

"My dad it Hercule Satan! But he acts strange when I ask him HOW he beat cell…" Videl trailed off and quietly Aiko muttered

"That's because he didn't, my brother and I did…" sadly she heard everything and said

"WHAT?" is a very quiet voice.

"Uhh… come to the 439 mountain district today after school, I'll have Gohan explain, they were conscience most of the fight" she said sheepishly and then the bell rang, signaling lunch.

The sayians ran out as fast as 'humanly' possible and devoured there huge lunch in a matter of minutes. Videl and Erasa were staring in amazement at the proportions. The twins had a conversation as soon as they were done.

"You basically have a date with Videl this afternoon, she's coming over, and I can tell through our bond you like her, so don't deny it." she said as Gohan groaned at his sister.

"You let it slip." Mirai stated to his girlfriend who was currently in his lap.

"But your not mad" She gave him a kiss on the lips "Right?" all He could do was nod his head dumbly.

Gohan looked at the time and realized it was time for 18's class, math. Aiko, once again, ran up to the teacher and gave her a big hug.

"18, why are you teaching us?" Mirai asked.

"Two reasons, one, baldy says we need the money with Marron, and two, Bulma dragged me into this." 18 then looked at the class for the first time

"Sit everyone! You will address me as 18, nothing more, nothing less… or else!" as 18 talked Mirai, Aiko, and Gohan chatted between each other and before they knew it was time for gym.

Aiko changed into her father's re-formed gi, Gohan into his 'Mr. Piccolo' impression minus the cape, and Trunks just took off his jacket.

When the boys walked out all the girls were going gaga over them, that was until Aiko grabbed on to them and pulled them up to were Vegeta and Goku were, all three had one thought 'We're dead'

* * *

**I command 2 reviews, or no more chapies!**

**What's going to happen in gym? How will Videl take the news of her father? **

**Find out next time on What Could Possibly Go Wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

What could possibly go wrong

Chapter 3

Aiko had successfully dragged the two boys up to their fathers, Goku had on his regular gi, while Vegeta had on some blue spandex.

Goku smiled when he saw his children and Vegeta scowled when he saw Mirai.

"How did Bulma pull you into this, Dad?" Gohan asked as the three walked up.

"Use your brain, brat, you're the smart one, add together the Harpy, or the Woman in my case, a frying pan, and all the things they can use them for!" Vegeta said, then finally looked at the class "We will be teaching you humans Martial arts, does ANYONE know anything about this topic?"

Videl, Sharpener, and a few jocks raised their hands. When Vegeta motioned to them they came up to the front with Aiko, Gohan, and Mirai.

"We have two fully taught martial artists test you." Goku spoke for the first time as two young boys walked out in gi's, you could tell that the younger one was related to Goku and the purple haired one to Mirai, which in turn to Vegeta.

"This is my little brother Goten," Aiko said pointing to the one who resembled Goku "and Trunks here is Mirai's little brother." She continued trying to hide the confusing truth from her class mates.

She then bent down to be eye level with the little boys.

"You guys know the rules?" the few people who caught on to who was testing who were wide eyed and open mouthed. The truth spread quickly, and soon everyone was staring in shock at the little boys.

"Yep, no ki manipulation, super sayian, moving too fast, or breaking anything." Trunks said counting them off on his fingers.

"Trunks, you missed some, no flying or ki blasts" Goten said innocently. Trunks sighed and they both promised not to hurt anyone.

"W-wait a minute, we have to fight those little boys?" Videl asked, dumbfounded by the proposition.

Goku nodded and let Mirai give an adequate explanation.

"The boys are fully trained, if you can get past Goten, you face Trunks, if you pass him you get to train with Aiko, Gohan, and myself. Goku and my father will be training the rest of you. And if you can only win against Goten, the boys will train you." He gave an explanation Bulma would be proud of, not sparring a single detail.

"I'll go first." Sharpener said and gave a wink to both Aiko and Videl, making Mirai and Gohan instantly angry.

They both got into a proper stance and Goten made comments on his stance.

**Goten's POV**

_'Sloppy footwork, openings in his stance, I could just land a light blow there and…'_ I was knocked black into reality by a sloppy punch to my right shoulder.

I then retaliated with a 'light' uppercut to the teen's jaw line that sent him sprawling and unable to continue the fight.

The next one to step up was a young lady who had a rather high ki signature. I thought I might let her win; I really wanted to see Trunks fight! But it turned out I didn't have to _let_ her win, She fought hard enough and eventually I was sprawled on my back looking up at the young raven haired teen, who rushed up to me to see if I was OK.

**3rd person**

"Did I hurt you?" She asked him and helped the little boy up, who shook his head no and his friend ran up to challenge her next, and when fate repeated itself everyone was shocked at Videl's ability.

Gohan then spoke, "Looks like Videl is training with us!" he commented to his companions, who just nodded their heads.

No one else past Goten, so the boys we're stuck helping their fathers where as the three demi-sayians were evaluating Videl's stance over in the top right corner, away from anyone else.

Aiko adjusted her stance in the few minor ways it was faulty, then they debated on who would test her fighting ability.

The twins were arguing when Mirai volunteered.

"I want to see her strength, I think we should eventually teach her ki manipulation." he reasoned in a low voice and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

**I like cliffhangers, up to 5 reviews and you get the next chapter!**

**Sorry it's been so long, I just got into the anime show Bleach, you guys might like it.**

**I will try to update as much as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so happy by how many reviews I got, 4 in a day; my eyes were bulging out of my head.**_

_** Also, updated may be spaced because my dog decided to maul part of my left hand and it hurts!**_

* * *

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

**Chapter 4**

Mirai lunged at Videl and attempted to land a round house on the girl, only for her to dodge, and land a punch to the unsuspecting boy's gut.

Mirai narrowed his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face, this girl was stronger than he had anticipated. Videl knew that he was strong, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

She went on the defensive, trying to block the lavender haired teen's attacks, but each time she missed she won the prize of a punch or kick on some part of her body. He then realized he could be hurting the raven-haired girl and that he had properly evaluated her strength already.

He relaxed and Videl let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know how much longer she could of held up against his vicious assault, and somehow Videl knew he was holding back, she had barely tasted his true strength.

Mirai always came prepared. He pulled out a senzu bean and gave it to Videl.

"Here, this is a senzu bean, it can heal any wounds I might of given you. You may be strong enough to learn some of the 'tricks' as your father calls them." He finished with a laugh.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan rushed up to the girl.

Aiko hit Mirai on the back of the head while saying, "You were SUPPOST to go easy on her!"

"I-I'm fine… school ends in five minutes, w-when you said tricks, you meant those-those energy blasts? And the flying?" Videl said possessing all the information.

Aiko nodded and then said, "Good, hey guys, lets change, then maybe we can rescue Mirai from his dad if we leave before them." She finished as she pointed over at their fathers and siblings.

The boys nodded and left to change, Aiko changed as fast as she could and in three minutes everyone was ready to go.

"Why don't we take Videl with us? It would be faster and would save time in the long run." Aiko suggested to her twin and boyfriend.

"But her Jet copter wouldn't be fast enough…" Gohan thought aloud.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Then she whispered something in Mirai's ear, and the purple haired boy grew a devious smirk as she spoke.

"That's a _**perfect**_ idea," He confirmed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then Videl walked up and saw the smirks on Aiko and Mirai's face. "Uh… I just want to know when I should come over…" She said nervously.

"Is it ok if you come with us?" Aiko asked with an evil look. The raven-haired girl nodded and reached for her capsules, but a hand stopped her.

"You won't need that, Gohan will carry you" Mirai told the girl and looked at Gohan, who was staring with wide eyed at the proposition. Both were blushing profusely when they understood why Aiko and Mirai had said what they had.

Soon Gohan was looking angrily at his twin and best friend, but as the two began to fly he awkwardly picked up Videl.

"Hold on tight," He muttered before taking off after the couple, the entire way both Videl and Gohan were blushing, Aiko and Mirai teased them about it the entire way.

When the four landed outside the house, Gohan quickly set Videl down, who had a sudden interest in the ground below her.

Goten ran out and tackled his sister, then Chibi Trunks tackled Mirai, they both set the boys down, and realized they were covered in a powdery crystal like substance.

Then Gohan bent down and looked both boys in the eyes, they were jumping up and down in place and asked, "You got into the sugar again, didn't you?" both boys nodded, and the two best friends ran around and played the sayian version of 'tag'.

Then a weary looking Chi-chi came out, but put on a smile when she saw her eldest children.

When she saw Videl, the two began fighting as soon as she recognized the girl as Videl Satan, Daughter of Hercule Satan.

When the sayians pulled the two apart, Gohan and Videl went over to a tree nearby, it was far enough away to have privacy but they could still see the house nearby.

**Gohan's POV**

"Well, let's start at the beginning…"

* * *

**how about 10 reviews? or until my hand heals.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx to everyone who is reviewing, my hand is foaling a lot better, but I hate the bandages I have to wear. Thank you to: Anon, OddGrowth, I Am The Real L, and everyone else who reviewed**

* * *

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong**

**Chapter 5**

**Gohan's ****POV**

"Well, lets start at the beginning, when Bulma was a teenager, she found my father who lived in the woods who was raised by my Great Grandpa Gohan, my namesake. Bulma tried to kill Goku, and she explained about the dragon balls to him. Then they both searched the world for the dragon balls; in their journeys they met Yamacha the Bandit, Master Roshie the Turtle Hermit, who Goku trained under with Krillen. They also met my mother, and the Ox king, my grandfather." I paused to make sure I had covered everything except the red ribbon army.

I watched as Videl's brow furrowed as she took in the information. In a couple of moments she looked up at me to continue.

"Eventually my father met the red ribbon army, they were led by Dr. Gero, Who created androids to try to rule the world. Goku eventually defeated everyone except the doctor. Then when I was about 4, Aiko and I met the rest of the gang as well as found out I was half Sayian, an alien warrior race, from my uncle Radditz, my dad is full sayian. Radditz kidnapped us and told my father if he wanted us back he had to kill 100 humans. But my father and Piccolo-" I was cut off by Videl asking me a question.

"The Demon king Piccolo?" I could tell she was worried.

"Technically yes, but he's on our side now, don't worry. Well anyways they fought my uncle and ended up killing him, but my father sacrificed himself to do so. Then Piccolo trained Aiko and I for another year in preparation for the two pure-blooded sayians coming to earth for the dragon balls. before The two sayians, Napa and our Coach, Vegeta, came we wished my dad back with the dragon balls. Vegeta killed Napa after he demonstrated 'less than perfect' results. Eventually Vegeta and Goku fought in an all out battle, ending in a tie. With the dragon balls gone, because of Piccolo's death, we had to go to the planet Namek, where there were the original dragon balls. But an evil villain named Freiza was searching for them as well. He called on the Ginyu force to stop us, and eventually we joined up with Vegeta. We wouldn't of survived without him, that is Krillen, Bulma, Aiko, and I. Eventually my father arrived and finished off the Ginyu force, and eventually Freiza himself, he accomplished the impossible, a Super-Sayian." I paused for a moment a demonstrated the legendary Super-sayian.

"Wow." was all she could say.

I thought about when I should skip to, and I decided to go to Mirai's entrance to the story "Then about a year later, Freiza and his father, King Kold, Returned, but were defeated by someone you know, Mirai, and I need to tell you the back story for him. Mirai's real name is Trunks, but we call him Mirai because he is from the future world, were everything was Destroyed by two killer Androids, 17 and 18, created by Dr. Gero himself. But he was killed by his own creations after he turned himself into one. Anyways, Mirai is Chibi Trunks future self; we just call Chibi Trunks, Trunks. He came to warn us that in three years we would all be destroyed by the same androids unless Goku was saved from the heart virus that would kill him 6 months prior to their arrival. The first androids to arrive were killed by Vegeta in his newly accomplished Super Sayian form. We all then faced the androids, but we were beaten, and the threat wasn't over. Cell. His ultimate goal was to absorb the Androids and attain his 'perfect' form. We had to stop him, and eventually, when I was 11, I reached super sayian 2, but while we trained cell had absorbed both androids. He hosted the 'Cell Games' and the prize was Earth. When it was Aiko and my Turn to fight, Cell almost killed her, and the rage I had from her almost death and our father's death I was able to kill cell. And that's about it. Any Questions?" I asked making sure I had covered it all.

"Two, 1. What ARE the dragon balls? 2. what was my dad during the cell games?" Videl asked.

"The Dragon Balls are seven magic orbs about the size of baseballs, each with a number of tiny glowing stars in them, from one to seven. An ancient legend explains their powers: when the seven Dragon Balls are gathered together and the correct invocation is made, a mighty dragon, Shenrong, appears and grants any one wish of someone who is present. Then, the dragon vanishes and the seven Dragon Balls scatter across the globe and turn into ordinary rocks for a year, before regaining their powers." I conformed then continued with my hand behind my head in the classic Son gesture, "Your father was behind a rock complaining of a fake stomach ache."

I watched as her face hardened into a scowl "Thanks for telling me, wow, YOU defeated cell… Now teach me how to fly." She commanded and I practically fell off the rock.

* * *

**15 reviews? pwease? hope ya liked**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just felt like writing for once.**

* * *

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong**

**Chapter 6 (3rd person).**

When Gohan had recovered from the shock of what Videl had just said, "What?"

"You heard me," then Goten and Trunks came in as she finished "Teach me how to fly, Mirai said I could learn, Right?"

"Teach me how to fly too, Gohan!" Goten shouted happily, no one had taught him because the need hadn't really arisen.

"Uhh…" was all Gohan could say before his twin and Mirai came in, but with their sayian ears, they heard it all.

"Gohan, I'll make you a deal, if you teach Videl how to fly, I'll teach Goten." Aiko promised.

"Fine, you win again sis." Gohan could tell his sister was trying to get the two together.

"Yay! Mirai, you do realize you're helping me, Right?" She asked. Mirai attempted to run away, he did NOT want to train Aiko's little brother. The duo ran or rather flew all around in Aiko's attempt to catch her boyfriend.

"Wow, those two were meant to be," Videl gazed up at the sky with an almost longing look before returning to normal.

"Yeah, by the way, there's one step before you can fly, you must learn how to control your ki, or energy" he said, bringing her attention back to reality.

"Ki?" Videl said cocking her head.

"Um…" Gohan started when Trunks came up.

"Gohan, you obviously don't know how to explain this, so give a demonstration!" The Chibi stated then he went to help Goten, who was levitating a few inched off the ground after only minutes of instruction by his sister.

"Ok." The two sat down as Gohan slowly made a ki ball wile explaining, "The first step is to relax. Then listen until you feel a pull, from your core, then you just… bring it out" it was harder for him to explain, Piccolo didn't teach the twins in a normal way, he made them learn, to the point of throwing them at a mountain.

Videl glared at the small ki ball, leaning in to the point that Gohan began to lean back. After what seemed like forever she took her previous posture. She then put her hands in the same position of Gohan's, and then concentrated to the point of her muscles beginning to twitch.

Gohan gave a slight chuckle and said, "You have to relax, your too tense."

She then relaxed and slowly began to generate a small yellow ki ball.

* * *

Aiko watched her best friend float about 10 feet above the ground, about the height of the taller trees.

"Gohan! I am taller than the trees!" Videl spoke in the cheery attitude that she rarely showed to anyone except the twins, but mostly to Gohan.

But Videl took on a sour mood when Goten flew in playing tag with Chibi Trunks. She put on a scowl and began to sink a few inches.

Then Gohan rushed up and caught her when she fell completely. The raven-haired duo bushed and Gohan set her down lightly and noticed how embarrassed she looked.

"Its ok, your doing great, Goten's practiced harnessing his energy for years, plus he's half sayian." Gohan pointed out.

"You are doing better than expected," Mirai confirmed, agreeing with the twin.

"Yeah, but I think my brother will teach you how to move and not just float." Aiko didn't suggest, she commanded.

"Uhh sure, its basically the same as shooting ki blasts, will your ki to move you and depending on your experience, strength, and energy, you can go varied speeds." The half sayian would do anything not to be the target of his sister's rage…

She nodded as Mirai and Aiko ran off to secure the two little devils, and to give some alone time to the two other teens.

Videl took a deep breath and closed her eyes, soon enough she took her previous height from before. Then she slowly began to fly in a simplified version of Goten's stunts.

* * *

"It's getting late, guys. I better get going…" Videl stated to the twins, Mirai had left a while ago, and it was reaching nightfall. Her dad would be expecting her.

She was at her jet copter when Gohan stopped her.

"Videl! I just wanted to suggest that you cut your hair, it could get in the way during a fight…" Gohan said after catching up.

Videl blushed then said, "I'll keep that in mind Gohan." She then got into her jet copter and took off.

* * *

**Hope ya liked!**

**I was bored and didn't want to wait for the reviews, I won't be changing the next chapter mark, still 15!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong**

**Chapter 7**

The three sayians were walking in to the school when Videl and Erasa caught up with them.

When the twins turned around to greet them there eyes popped out of their head.

Videl had cut her hair so it was much shorter than before.

"Gohan, I took you up on your advice," She said blushing.

"Oh, well it looks nice." Gohan tentivily said.

"Thanks, well, we don't want to keep Mr. Hough waiting!" Videl tried to break the awkward moment by grabbing the twins, Aiko grabbed Mirai, and the four went through the halls like a strange train.

Surprisingly the four made it to the class rather quickly, Sharpener had distracted Erasa when they were half way there, and they lost her.

They sat down with Videl between the two twins and Aiko sitting next to her boyfriend. No one seemed to mind the arrangement.

The four chatted about this and that before Mr. Hough came in and began the lesson.

* * *

As they walked to science the girls were comparing notes, Videl forgot to do her homework and Aiko felt sorry for her, every one knew how tough Bulma could be on people.

"Wow, we're early, Bulma's almost always here…" Gohan commented. Before they knew it Bulma and Vegeta came in yelling at each other.

"JUST UPGRADE THE GR, WOMAN AND LET ME GET OUT OF THIS BLASTED PLACE!" the Sayian Prince shouted.

Bulma calmly replied "No, and if you don't go back to the gym with Goku you will have I nice talk with the frying pan when we get home!" the bluenett said with a firm note in it.

"Oh, not again! That's the 5th time this week!" Mirai groaned and hung his head before continuing; "We have to stop them before my Dad blows something up!"

He grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled his Girlfriend along with him to help stop his parents. The two grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and slowly pulled the prince out of the room.

"Go back to gym now, Vegeta, or else," Vegeta would never challenge either one of the twins, they had shown him time and again that there combined efforts could beat him rather quick.

"Brat, you have to rely on your mate to win your battles? How pathetic!" Vegeta smirked at his son and then slowly walked towards the gymnasium.

The couple blushed and walked back inside. Aiko was in blind fury. And every one who had seen it before knew she was very unstable at this time.

Gohan sweat dropped, he needed to calm his twin down. And fast. So he ran down to Bulma and whispered in her ear, "Can I take her out to calm her down? I might need a senzu been or two."

"Ok, but get her out of here FAST!" Bulma said back in the same tone. She handed him some senzu beans.

He nodded and grabbed his twin's hand; he had a determined look on his face, and wouldn't let go.

* * *

Gohan lightly touched the broken and barren ground and slowly walked towards his knocked out twin. He slid down the steep crater and bent down.

Then Gohan fed Aiko a senzu bean and she quickly came to her senses. The half sayian got up and scowled at her brother, he barely had a scratch on him while she was covered in cuts and bruises all over her arms.

They flew to class in silence. The two had missed math and geography so they made there way to gym. Mirai and Videl were waiting for them.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Videl asked upon seeing her best friends injuries.

"I've had much worse, trust me," Mirai gave her his jacket and she put it on to hide the cuts that would be gone tomorrow.

"All of us have, you guys missed about a quarter of the class." Mirai stated flatly and guided the female twin to the gym.

"You could've hurt her!" Videl shouted to Gohan, who put his hand behind his head.

"Not really, it's pretty hard to hurt her, you know." He stated and they headed over to there corner where everyone but Aiko sparred, she was grumpy and sat in the corner alone.

The bell rang and every sayian covered their ears in annoyance at the shrill sound. Their ears were too sensitive and the piercing sound drilled into their sculls.

As soon as Aiko came back and joined the group she was the Aiko they all knew and loved.

"Lets go!" she said cheerily and flew off with the other three at her heels wondering

_'What got into her?'_

* * *

The three landed by the tree that they never had the heart to destroy; it was a landmark for everyone.

Goten was oddly docile and ran up to meet his siblings and friends. Trunks wasn't here, he was testing some stuff out for his mother.

"Lets play a game!" He said in a slurred voice, you could tell he had just woke up from a nap. He jumped into videl's arms and began to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Mirai took Goten into his arms and Aiko called, "We'll be back, I'll just put him to bed!" An awkward silence filled the air as the two stood next to each other.

Neither of then knew it was happening until they were locked in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**18 reviews, I am getting bored waiting for you people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will try to make the chapters longer!**

**It's just kinda hard for me.**

* * *

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Chapter 8**

Gohan pulled away and said, "Sorry."

Videl smiled "Don't be," She then pulled him into a deeper kiss.

When they pulled apart both of their cheeks was flushed. Aiko and Mirai came out from behind a tree right after.

"Yay!" Aiko cheered, her brother and best friend was a perfect match.

"Why were you spying on us?" Videl asked, startled by their sudden appearance.

"We saw you guys kiss the first time, so we hid behind the tree, Aiko made me!" Mirai defended himself.

"Hey! It was YOUR idea! Don't blame me!" She yelled back.

"It doesn't matter who did it, let's put this behind us and work on the flying?" Videl asked, she wanted to be able to fly home today.

Before anyone could respond, the twin's stomachs growled. "I forgot, you guys didn't get to eat lunch!" Mirai recalled the boring lunch, where he had nothing to do.

"Maybe Mom has some snacks ready?" Aiko suggested. The four quickly walked towards the dome shaped house that wasn't too far away.

"I can tell you got angry, Aiko, and your brother had to teach you a lesson." Chi-chi told her only daughter.

"How could you tell?" Aiko asked her mother, who met them outside.

"Your wearing Mirai's jacket, you only do that when your brother cuts up your arms in order to calm you down." She explained, it had happened **many** times before.

"That just about sums it up, and we kinda missed lunch…" Gohan told her.

"I figured as much…" Chi-chi said, and walked inside to grab some capsules.

"This has happened before?" Videl asked, shocked.

"Many times, it will be healed by tomorrow, a sayian's metabolism helps us with that." Mirai confirmed. Chi-chi came back out carrying two capsules that were larger than most.

She threw them and a _bam_ was heard before two long picnic tables filled with large bowls of food. "You might want to step back" Chi-Chi warned Videl. All three took a few steps back before the feeding frenzy began.

When the twins had finished eating Goten ran out fully rested and full of energy. "Lets play a game!" The boy practically screamed.

"Hey, where's dad?" Gohan asked.

"I think he's sparring with Vegeta," Chi-chi replied.

"Videl, how would you like to get a full personal tour of Capsule Corp.?" Aiko asked her best friend.

"Oh! If you're going take Goten, give me a break for a few hours." Chi-chi told her son.

"Ok mom, well let's get going!" Gohan took off with the other four in toe.

When they were about halfway to C.C. Videl remembered something her father had told her this morning.

"Guys, the 25th world martial arts tournament is coming up in about a month, I think we should all enter!" Videl told them when she caught their attention.

"I **will** enter, don't know about the rest of the gang, but I think my Dad and Vegeta will enter." Aiko promised.

"I will enter, too. This would be a great way for Videl to meet the gang." Mirai said.

"I think I will. That's a great idea, Mirai!" Gohan confirmed the plan.

"Can I enter, too?" Goten practically begged.

The twins looked at each other and thought it through. He would have to be in the younger division and conceal his power.

"I think so, but you'd have to be careful, and you'd be in the younger division," Aiko told her younger brother, who nodded enthusiastically.

A loud blast was heard as soon as the five landed. Bulma ran up as soon as she caught sight of them.

"Why are you five here?" She asked her future son and his friends.

"We have some news for dad and Goku, we're dropping off Goten to play, and we wanted to show Videl some stuff." Mirai explained to his mother as the youngest half sayian ran off towards Trunk's ki.

"Ok, once you tell them, maybe Videl could get a tour?" She implied to Mirai.

"Fine!" Mirai was use to having to give tours; his mother was always working on SOMETHING!

As they were walking towards the GR, Gohan asked, "How's Icaras?"

"Icaras?" Videl asked tilting her head to the side.

"He's our pet dinosaur, he lives here now in the garden, it was just much easier." Aiko explained. Another, much louder _**BANG**_ was heard from the building in front of them.

"There they are," Gohan said plainly, while Videl was marveling at the magnitude of the blast.

When they were right in front of a doorway that led into a large white room that was basically destroyed, Gohan told Videl, "Its best you don't go in, it will be safer."

She nodded and the two waited for Aiko and Mirai to pull the two men out of the room.

They looked at the gravity level and groaned, it was on 7000, so it was obvious they were in super sayian, it was the only way not to be crushed by the force.

They nodded and both transformed into super sayians and walked into the room with little difficulty.

"Come on," Aiko said as she grabbed her father's ear and pulled him along. Mirai did the same with Vegeta . As soon as they exited the GR they made them power down before doing so themselves.

"What's up, sweetie?" Goku asked his only daughter.

"We have an idea, we're all entering the 25th world martial arts tournament, so why doesn't the whole gang?" Gohan told their father.

"Sure, it would be just like old times!" He agreed.

"If Kakarott enters, so will I!" Vegeta declared, crossing his arms.

"Lets go tell everyone, sorry Videl, but can the tour wait?" Mirai apologized.

"Sure, but lets go!" Videl said, and ran outside and took off, but then waited just above the cloud lair, when she realized she didn't know where to go!

When everyone flew up, minus Vegeta and Goku, they took off towards Mutant Roshi's island.

* * *

i will be trying to do the Buu saga and every saga after only including the important events, tell me of I forget anything!


	9. Chapter 9

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong**

**Chapter 9**

When they were about three fourths of the way to the small island, Gohan remembered something very unpleasant about Roshie and Oolong he needed to share with Videl.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan tried to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She flew closer so she could hear him better.

"You need to watch out for Master roshie and Oolong, the talking pig. They're both perverts. I wanted to give you a fair warning." He explained in a rather loud voice.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind, who else should be on the island?" Videl asked.

Aiko flew up and answered for her brother. "Well, normally Roshie, and Oolong" She said their names with such distaste, "18, Krillen, little Maron, and possibly Piccolo since Gohan and I will be there."

"She's had a few accidents with the perverts," Mirai explained.

"Wait a minute, 18 as in our math teacher… wait 18, ANDROID 18?" When Videl put the two together she realized that it was the one of the Androids created by Dr. Gero.

"Don't worry, she's changed, she's married to Krillen and Maron's their daughter." Gohan explained as the four landed on the island.

Roshie was lounging on the hammock, Oolong was taking a nap inside, Krillen and Maron were making a sand-castle, and 18 was leaning on the wall of the big pink house watching nearby.

"Oh ho! Gohan, who's your friend?" The old man got up and practically ran up to Videl, only to receive a punch square in a face, knocking him out **(I don't like him).**

That caught the Chestnut **(Yes, Krillen's last name is Chestnut)** family's attention rather quickly.

"Yo! Gohan, Aiko Mirai! What's up?" Krillen got up and walked over, while 18 picked up Maron and followed her husband over.

"Well, the 25th martial arts tournament is coming up in about a month, I was thinking everyone could enter?" Aiko explained.

"Is their prize money?" 18 asked before he could respond.

"Yes, 20,000 for 1st, 5,000 for 2nd and 1,000 for 3rd." Mirai told the Ex-android.

"Then we'll **both** enter, right Krillen?" 18 put her free hand on her hip.

"U-uh s-sure," Krillen agreed reluctantly.

The four watched as 18 put down Maron, she ran to Aiko, who promptly picked her up.

"Well, then we should start practicing if we only have a month..." She kicked at her husband, who had a very shocked look as he blocked it, and attempted to block many that came after.

Maron began to giggle at her parents, which caused the rest to burst out laughing.

* * *

When they had finally stopped the fight, they realized that they only had a few hours left to tell Tein, Choutzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo.

"Wow guys, we need to get going!" Aiko told everyone.

"It was nice meeting you, Krillen, and Maron, see you tomorrow 18!" Videl yelped at the end of her sentence when Gohan picked her up and said, "It'll be faster," In her ear.

She nodded as the four took off at speeds only sayians could reach. Within moments they were in what seemed to be a deserted rocky terrain until they spotted Piccolo meditating on one of the tallest structures.

He opened his eyes when he sensed the twin's ki. "Gohan, Aiko." He greeted.

"Will you enter the tournament if I ask?" Aiko put on the puppy dog eyes that earned her extra apples all those years go.

He growled and agreed rather quickly. "I know your in a hurry, don't let me stop you."

"Ok, see you soon!" Gohan said as he took off with Videl in his arms again. Tein and Choutzu were up in the mountains and declined when Mirai told them, as did Yamcha.

Videl flew off to the Satan mansion when they were close, but she did receive a goodnight kiss from Gohan.

Aiko and Gohan followed Mirai to C.C. to pick up Goten, who was sleeping outside with Trunks in a crater.

Gohan picked up Goten and Mirai, Trunks. Aiko gave Mirai a kiss before the twins flew off into the night.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

Aiko, Gohan, Videl, and Goten were training for the tournament that was in less than a week.

The girls were in the middle of a quick spar and Videl was beginning to prove a challenge. Aiko gave a swift kick and Videl fell on the floor panting.

"Good job, I can't believe Mom let us take off a whole month or school to train of all things!" Aiko told Videl as she helped her up.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, it's not like Mom to let us train…" Gohan trailed off.

"Whatcha talking 'bout? Mom use to train me all the time when ya were studding." Goten said tilting his head in confusion.

"Wow, She really has changed," Aiko said.

"Guys, I better get going, Dad will be waiting for me." Videl told them.

"No problem," Gohan gave her a quick kiss before she flew off towards Satan city.

A few minutes after she left Chi-chi came out and said, "Dinner's ready!"

All three demi sayians met their parents in the kitchen for a feast, or a regular dinner in there perspective.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be the tournament (and longer). **

**I will be using dragon ball wiki for references.**

**it is best to act with confidence, no mater how little right you have to it- a fortune cookie i found on the floor!**

**Hope ya liked!**


	10. Chapter 10 the best of the boys

**I decided to start at a more interesting place. I used you tube to try and explain the fight at the best of my ability.**

* * *

What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Chapter 10

Goten and Trunks had easily defeated every opponent they had faced with great ease, so they were now facing each other in the square ring for the finals. Both boys were standing at attention facing each other about 5 feet apart.

The referee was standing in between them, only a few steps back. Then, both of them got into flawless stances. Looks of deep concentration crossed both their faces as both lunged forward, but their forearms became locked against each other.

It then became a battle of strength as they pushed up against each other for dominance. Eventually Trunks launched Goten back, but he soon leapt up as the two became locked in a flurry of punches and kicks, but neither could land so much as a single blow.

It appeared that Goten had the upper hand; he was throwing most of the attacks while Trunks was attempting to block them, only attacking when he had the chance. The fight soon took to the sky, as the boys fought the crowd looked in awe at the boys' ability.

When Goten landed a punch on the purple haired Chibi's face it threw him back, but only for a moment. The two demi-sayians quickly leaped back into the fight. They began to phase all around the arena until Goten lunged at Trunks and began an assault 20ft above the stadium.

Soon the two began phasing faster than the eye can see. Then the two boys landed on the marble floor of the stadium. They both began the fly close to the ground at each other, but Trunks phased and left a transparent version of himself still flying at Goten, who punched the fake. But his fist went strait through its head.

Goten began to lose momentum and almost fell on his face, but was able to catch himself in time. He looked up in time to see Trunks in mid-punch. Goten barely dodged his attack, But Trunks phased behind the unsuspecting boy and kicked him in the back.

Goten flew forward from the force of the attack and almost off the ring, but managed to float above the ground. He then lunged at an unsuspecting Trunks. They began to fight on the ground until Trunks jumped up and flew into the same place as the sun, making it hard for Goten to see him.

So instead he phased and put the purple haired boy in a strangle hold. Trunks eventually broke free and elbowed Goten in the face and sent him flying. Trunks phased above him and kicked Goten in the back, sending him down. Trunks followed.

Goten did a summersault and was able to land on the floor of the arena without hurting himself. Trunks landed after him and the two lunged forward and punched each other in the face at the same time.

When they both recovered they began fighting once again, but began rising slowly off the ground. But when their fists met in the same punch they both flew back a little. They both floated down and retook their stances, but began to smile at each other.

Trunks relaxed and said, "I'm gonna win this thing, Goten." He began running towards Goten.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Goten said wile running up as well. The two grabbed hold of each other and began to do something very similar to a sumo match.

Trunks tripped Goten and threw him up wile saying, "Going up!"

He managed to stop in mid air and looked around for his best friend.

"Where'd he go?" he continued to scan the area, "That's strange, there's no where for him to hide!" Trunks phased behind Goten and put him in a strangle hold, the same move Goten used on him earlier.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! Let go of me, Trunks!" Goten was attempting to break free. "How'd you do that? No fair! Let me go!"

"Give it up Goten, I don't want to have t hurt you!" Trunks strengthened his hold. "Give it up, your only making it harder on yourself!"

"I cant… I wont… N-never!" Goten relaxed after saying those words.

* * *

"Oh man, this does not look good!" a concerned Goku said.

"Sure it does, if your rooting for Trunks, that is." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

* * *

"Yo, Goten, brace up bro!" Gohan was in his sayaman costume he made Bulma make him.

He was with Mirai, Videl, and Aiko, who was wearing her favorite shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans that allowed her to move freely. She had refused her version of the strange costume.

* * *

"Just say it! Give up!" Trunks taunted.

Goten clenched his fists and turned into a super sayian. Then he broke free from the grip with ease. Next he flew down and landed on the marble that was the arena.

* * *

"Oh no!" Gohan said.

"Goten." Aiko groaned.

* * *

"Kakarott! That's not fair!" Vegeta complained.

"Don't look at me, he did it! Not me!" Goku defended himself.

* * *

Goten returned to normal and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it! After a terrible air born struggle, Goten broke the strangle hold! Amazing! What a battle! What a battle!" the announcer said.

An angry Trunks landed nearby, "Yo! Hello, Goten! Did you forget? We're not suppose to turn into super sayians, Dummy!"

"Oh yeah! Oops, sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" He said in the classic Son gesture.

"_You,_ give me a break! You didn't forget, didn't you?" Trunks relaxed a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha, maybe!" Goten said.

"Well, now I'm gonna embarrass you, Goten!" The purple haired boy said cockily.

"Huh?" Goten said confused.

"Yup! That's right! Now look Cooked! I'm gonna win this thing without using one of my arms!" Trunks gloated.

"Uh, there's no way! You're trying to trick me!" Goten accused.

"Nope, dead serious." Trunks conformed.

"Come on Trunks! You wouldn't have a chance. Urrgh, you can't beat me with one arm!" Goten reasoned.

"No left arm." Trunks stated before jumping up and punched with his right arm, only to have Goten block it with his fore leg. He tried again, but the spiky haired boy blocked it with the front of his left fore arm.

Goten then attempted to jab at Trunks' face, but he evaded to the right. Trunks then tried to knee Goten in the stomach, but he blocked it using both of his hands.

Trunks then attempted to punch Goten in the face, but he leaned to the right and dodged the blow. Goten then took to the air with Trunks in toe.

They began to phase all around the arena locked in combat. Trunks was trying to block every attack with his right hand only, and was succeeding. As the fight continued, Trunks had to use his legs in order to keep up. He was able to punch Goten in the face, who retaliated by punching Trunks in the face.

Trunks then phased behind Goten and attempted to punch him in the back, but Goten phased behind him and attacked. He ducked to evade, turned, and the struggle continued. Goten managed to land a kick in Trunks' face, then punched him as he fell from the momentum. Trunks was able to catch himself and he fired an energy beam at Goten.

"No fair!" Goten said before jumping away and up to evade the blast. "Trunks, you cheater! You said no more energy beams! That's not fair!" Goten accused 100yrds above the stadium.

"Sorry Goten!" He continues much quieter "Sorry I didn't hit you that is Mr. Super sayian, give me a break!"

"Here I came!" Goten yelled as he flew down at full speed.

Trunks returned to his stance '_All right Goten, what's in mind? You know you can't hide anything from me,_ _I'll have it figured out before you get here!'_ Trunks dodged the energy blast Goten almost shot when he was only inches away, causing him to use the blast to stop from landing on his face. Goten then followed Trunks.

"What?" He went super sayian and phased above Goten and blasted him in the back. Goten was just barely able to slow himself but just barely touched one of the seats in the stadium.

* * *

"Aw darn." Goku said sadly.

* * *

"Oh no!" Goten said sadly.

"He lost!" Aiko finished.

* * *

Krillen whimpered from his place on the stands.

* * *

Vegeta laughed.

* * *

Everyone in the stands stared open mouthed at the boy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner! The new junior division world champion is TRUNKS!" The Announcer said.

"Yippee! Yeah! Yeah!" Trunks then returned to base form.

* * *

"Yay! Way to go! Alright Trunks!" Bulma cheered for her son.

"Poor Goten, he tried so hard!" a sad Chi-chi said.

"Well, both those boys did their best, and it looks like I'm doin not so bad myself!" The old pervert known as Master Roshie said wile watching Bulma dance, only to get punched in the face by Chi-chi.

* * *

When Trunks got his battle with Hercule, he punched the man 'lightly' and sent him flying.

"All participants please report back stage for the polmonarys!" They announced as everyone who was competing filed into the backstage area.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so sorry for not updating all week, I got in trouble and lost all my electronics… once the buu saga is over you guys will get a special treat, Broly second coming will be posted through MANY chapters before the GT saga.**_

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone was waiting by a strange machine that was suppose to test their strength. When each sayian, android, or special human who lightly hit the punching machine got very high scores, the people who were in charge became suspicious.

"I think there's something wrong with the pressure sensor…" The man said.

"I'll show you broken…" Vegeta said as he walked to the front and punched it, shattering the entire thing.

"Vegeta…" Gohan groaned as the man's sweat dropped.

* * *

"Why can't we enter the adult division?" Trunks asked for the millionth time.

"I told you Trunks, we're too young!" Goten responded.

"Yeah, _we _are… but if we weren't _us_…" The chibi began to whisper in his friend's ear.

* * *

"Look, the matches have been posted!" Aiko told everyone. They all looked at the board to see who was fighting who. Everyone seemed happy about the matches, even Vegeta.

1. Krillin vs. Mirai

2. Ma Junior_ (Piccolo)_ vs. Shin _(Supreme Ki)._

3. Videl vs. Stopovitch

4. Gohan vs. Kibito

5. Hercule Satan vs. 18

6. Goku vs. Vegeta

7. Mighty Mask _(Goten and Trunks)_ vs. Aiko

8. Jewel vs. Yamu

"Oh, why me?" Krillen asked, he knew there was no way he could win against Mirai.

"Relax, he won't hurt you…Will you?" Aiko directed the last part to her boyfriend.

"Don't be a baby," 18 told her husband. Krillin just whimpered in response.

"Kakarott, you're going down." Vegeta said smirking.

"We'll see about that, Vegeta," Goku responded.

"I can't believe we're getting away with this, Trunks!" Goten whispered to his companion. They were both in the Mighty Mask outfit, Trunks on the top and Goten was on the bottom with two eyeholes around the middle of the white clothes.

"Hush up Goten!" The purple haired chibi said when Aiko looked around, but then shrugged her shoulders and continued to talk to Gohan, Videl, and Mirai.

'_Something's strange about that Mighty Mask person…' _Aiko was brought out of the thoughts when someone announced the first match was about to start. Mirai and Krillin waved as they walked through the door to the arena and the announcer on the steps nearby.

Krillin was terrified. They both got into a skilled stance and began a vicious assault, but it was obvious that Mirai had the upper hand and he wasn't trying very hard.

"It's obvious that Mirai will win!" Aiko gloated.

"Don't count Krillin out yet," 18 defended her husband.

"18, open your eyes, he's toast!" Videl agreed from her place next to Gohan. She growled in response and glared daggers at the two girls.

Gohan and Goku intervened to stop the oncoming fight.

"Calm down 18?" Gohan pleaded with the android, which just grunted.

"Sweetie, it's not nice to gloat. Be nicer to 18, k?" Goku told his only daughter.

"Fine, dad," she agreed after a little more persuasion. A few moments later Mirai and Krillin walked in, the purple haired teen was caring the shorter man.

18 took over helping Krillin stand when they got closer. Goku chuckled and fished out a senzu bean, when he ate it Krillen no longer needed assistance standing.

"Looks like I'm next," Piccolo said.

The twins looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Good luck, 'Ma Junior'!" earning a rare smile from their master.

Both the Namekian and a short purple skinned man with a white mohawk walked out. Piccolo looked startled when he realized whom the man was, he then just walked out of the arena and back to the others.

"Um, it looks like Ma Junior forfeited folks, your winner is…. SHIN!" the announcer stated, slightly confused.

"Um, what was that about?" Aiko asked, just as confused as the others.

"I think that man is the supreme ki," Piccolo stated with his arms crossed.

"WHAT?!" everyone except vegeta and 18 said.

"I thought they were a myth!" Gohan said almost to himself.

"I think that's him…" Piccolo confirmed.

"Wow! Do you think I could fight him?" Goku said excitedly like a little kid.

"Father!" Gohan groaned.

* * *

"So that's the supreme ki…" Trunks and Goten were watching nearby, and their sayian ears caught it all.

"Ya know him, Trunks?" Goten asked curiously.

"Well, I've heard tales about him from my mother…" the purple haired chibi told his best friend.

"We're gonna have to face my sister…" Goten said, changing the subject.

"Don't worry, we are more than enough of a challenge for her together!" he said cockily.

* * *

"Looks like it's my turn!" Videl said and walked to the arena. An extremely muscular man with sickly colored skin stepped up as well.

* * *

_**Next is Videl vs. Stopovitch!**_

_**Review! Or else… **_


	12. Chapter 12

**It is currently: 1. Krillin vs. Mirai- Mirai**

**2. Ma Junior_(Piccolo)_ vs. Shin _(Supreme Ki)-_ Shin**

**3. Videl vs. Stopovitch**

**4. Gohan vs. Kibito**

**5. Hercule Satan vs. 18**

**6. Goku vs. Vegeta**

**7. Mighty Mask _(Goten and Trunks)_ vs. Aiko**

**8. Jewel vs. Yamu**

* * *

What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Chapter 12

Both Videl and Stopovitch walked up onto the white marble arena and took perfect stances.

She noticed a black fancy M on his forehead, probably a tattoo, she thought. The match didn't go as she planned.

At one point Videl had kicked his neck, and seemed to have broken it, but he just put his head back in place with a sickening _crack._

Stopovitch then proceeded to brutally beat the black haired fighter. The twins were having problems keeping their anger under control.

Aiko was standing strait, looking down with her eyes sealed shut and fists clenched. Mirai was looking worried next to her.

Gohan was in a similar position, but he was looking up and a scowl was etched on both of their faces.

Suddenly Aiko's eyes snapped, open, teal and full of rage and furry. Her hair had streaks of gold forming and Mirai put his hand on her shoulder.

The teen began to calm down when he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes returned to their normal onyx, as did her hair.

"It's going to be ok," he murmured to his girlfriend, who just snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Gohan, calm down son." Goku told his eldest child _**(by 5 minutes)**_.

He visibly relaxed, having faith in his father. He nodded, but kept his eyes sealed shut, he didn't want to watch.

Stopovitch was beating Videl far past what he should, near death even. The announcer updated the crowd.

Eventually he threw her out of the ring. Both twins and Mirai ran out to rescue her from the brute. Gohan picked her up bridal style and carried her to the medical station with his sister and her boyfriend in toe.

Mirai pulled out a senzu bean and gave it to Gohan, who fed it to Videl. She woke up and blinked her blue eyes. "Ow, what happened?" she asked her boyfriend and friends as her father walked in or rather ran.

Gohan put Videl down and she backed away a bit from Hercule.

"Is my baby alright?" he asked, examining her. "I'm fine, dad," she replied curtly, and then went to stand by Gohan and Aiko. The 'world champion' squinted his eyes at his daughter's actions.

"Are you my girl's boyfriend?" He demanded angrily.

"Uh, yes sir," he replied.

"No need to be formal, Gohan." Videl told her boyfriend.

Hercule got angry and charged out of the room as Aiko high fived her best friend. Videl's attitude instantly changed and her face was wiped clean of her scowl, she took on a happy smile as they all went back up to watch the matches with Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, 18, Piccolo, and the other participants.

"Looks like your up, Gohan!" Aiko said brightly to her twin, who nodded and walked out to the arena.

Another man who was pink with long white hair and reasonably tall followed him and they stepped out to the arena.

Kibito didn't waste any time and demanded, "Turn into a super sayian."

"What?" Gohan said, slightly confused and startled.

* * *

**Ooh! How does he know about the ssj? Find out next time on W.C.P.G.W!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it's been awhile, school started a while ago, 6th grade, so I am busier than humanly, or even sayianlly possible! Check out Halloween, it relates to this story and I had to type it twice! I swear my combination locks hate me…**_

* * *

What Could Possibly Go Wrong

Chapter 13

Up in the stands

Aiko had her eyes narrowed as she thought through her brother's dilemma. She then realized that the only choice was to obey.

"_Do it, Gohan. It's ok, you can trust him,"_ she told her twin through their bond (I mentioned that in the 2nd chapter I think.)

She grabbed onto Mirai's hand as her brother looked up and nodded. Aiko bit her lip as she waited for something bad to happen.

_Back to the arena_

Gohan looked at the man, calculating the results, both good and bad, as his sister's voice echoed through his head, _"Do it, Gohan. It's ok, you can trust him."_

He looked up at his little sister, even though only by five minutes, and decided to trust her.

Gohan turned to kibito, not even blinking as he smiled and said, "Fine, but you asked for it…"

The demi-sayian yelled at the top of his lungs as his turban fell off along with his sunglasses, leaving him in a green top, black spandex, and a red cape. His black hair turned golden and onyx eyes teal.

Gohan smirked at his reaction, along with every human minus Krillin, but including Videl.

"I'd rather take it to the next level, wouldn't you?" he asked, his sayian pride showing.

Aiko face palmed and groaned, "Gohan!" angrily as her twin's hair grew a little longer and his energy skyrocketed.

Then, out of no-where Stopovitch and Yamu, a shorter man with less bulk, but other than that he was identical to his partner, jumped out with a large needle and stuck it in Gohan, taking all of his energy.

Both his father and twin were hiding behind whatever they could until the 'scary man with a shot' left.

The two pale men left as Gohan collapsed onto the floor. Aiko and Videl flew down to him, not caring who saw. Aiko tried to stir him with Videl's help but to no avail.

Kibito walked up as the female twin stood up with tears in her eyes. "This is your fault! You knew this would happen!" she yelled.

"Yes I did, calm down and I will heal him, then we can destroy buu," the pink man said calmly.

The closed her eyes and slowly stepped aside and motioned for her friend. She got up and walked to Aiko.

That's when all the other z fighters came along with shin. "Come and I will take you to buu," shin said.

Goku nodded enthusiastically and everyone except for Videl, Mirai, Gohan, Aiko, and kibito left. Vegeta only went to ensure 'Kakarott didn't back out of their match.'

When Gohan was back up on his feet and knew the situation the five took off, fast. Videl was having trouble keeping up with the other demi-sayians and the alien.

Gohan flew back to her and said, "How you doing back here?"

"Well, I can't see, keep up, and I've swallowed several bugs!" she replied.

"Nah, you'll get use to the wind in no time!" he said enthusiastically.

"It's no use Gohan, I'm just slowing you guys down! I should go back, but do me one favor…" she said.

"What, Videl?" he asked, confused.

"Don't die on me." She said, tears in her eyes, but when she continued it was more her style, "I'm not done with you yet."

He smiled as his twin came back with them, "I think I'll go back too. I think it would be easier, we all know I'm as sneaky as an elephant."

The two girls stopped as their boyfriends followed kibito to Buu.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, and you had to wait a long time, forgot about it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

1. Krillin vs. Mirai- Mirai-disqualified

2. Ma Junior_(Piccolo)_ vs. Shin _(Supreme Ki)-_ Shin- disqualified

3. Videl vs. Stopovitch-Stopovitch- disqualified

4. Gohan vs. Kibito- disqualified

5. Hercule Satan vs. 18- Hercule Satan

6. Goku vs. Vegeta- disqualified

7. Mighty Mask _(Goten and Trunks)_ vs. Aiko- Mighty Mask

8. Jewel vs. Yamu

As soon as Videl and Aiko landed, the sayian ran to her mother and Bulma with her best friend in toe.

"Mom, you have the bag?" she asked Chi-Chi, who nodded and threw her only daughter a leather backpack. She ran to the changing rooms as she explained, "I figured something like this would happen."

"Ok?" Videl was utterly confused.

Aiko nodded and grabbed out some ripped up jeans, a star tank top, and a black jacket that clung to her body nicely. Then a black headband and a metallic chocker with a fancy **M (Mirai) **showed itself. Aiko changed quickly, but when she came out, her friend gasped.

"T-tail!" Videl said quietly when a brown monkey like tail was reveled through the rip in the back of the pants and was curling around.

"Oh, I forgot, this is part of being a sayian," she tried to explain.

"You guys missed 18 letting Hercule win," Bulma said

"Anyone know where the boys are?" Chi-Chi asked as everyone felt the mighty mask character tense up.

"I do," Aiko, said as she walked up to him, arms crossed and eyes closed. When she was feet away, her sharp boot hit the fabric in the middle, it broke in half and both boys ran away as fast as they could. But that meant nothing, she just grabbed the sashes of there gi's' and picked them up wile walking back to Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18, who had just came back.

"Maybe if I go super sayian two I can catch up?" Aiko pleaded.

Her mother nodded and she flew off, with Goten and Trunks in toe. As soon as the arrived they noticed Piccolo and Krillin were stone statues.

"P-Piccolo?" Aiko asked her master, but with no response. She then notices the spaceship just a little ways off, "Come on boys, lets go!"

Only Aiko races into the spaceship in time to see Goku beat a strange green alien with long spikes on its lower arms and a small head by turning Supersayian.

The monster seems to eat the light, and in turn explodes after consuming a small portion from the pure blooded sayian.

"Hey, Princess," Goku said, smiling as his daughter tackled him.

"Hey daddy," she responds, but then tackles Mirai, succeeding in knocking the poor boy to the floor.

Aiko got up and helped her boyfriend up. She kissed him and they stood there for a little, just in each other's arms.

When they pull apart, everyone continues through the spaceship into a new room where a pink devil like person waits in the middle.

He smirks as everyone except Shin gets in front of Aiko in a protective stance, even Vegeta. She groans and steps to the front, despite the efforts of the sayians.

"Well, Well, looks like we have a fighter… and a cute one at that," the strange man said.

"Back off Dabura!" Vegeta responded while all the other males growled and Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"Gohan, lets set this guy strait." She told her twin when they were all transported to a rocky mountainside area as he nodded.

**Ooh! What does she mean? Find out next time! Aiko's outfit was inspired from what I wore on Friday for support Andy Sixx day! once again... short...**


	15. Chapter 15

What Could Possibly Go Wrong

Chapter 15

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"Gohan, lets set this guy strait." She told her twin when they were all transported to a rocky mountainside area as he nodded.

* * *

Mirai shook his head and said, "Your dead meat."

Both twins powered up, but were still in base form when they launched their attack. The pattern was punch, block, kick, and evade, ki blast, block, double attack, and recoil. It seemed that dabura had the upper hand in the match though.

"Kakarott, what's the point in this?" Vegeta yelled furiously.

"Let Gohan and Aiko have their turn," Goku replied as his children went Supersayian two.

"But they will just lose, give me a chance! They're only third class scum!" the sayian price shouted back, beginning to catch the attention of the devil.

"Don't talk about Aiko like that!" Mirai defended his girlfriend.

The fight continued as the twins worked together, their strength was just about equal to Dabura's. But, then suddenly they were transported back to the ship and he was nowhere in sight. Aiko was grumpy while everyone else was confused.

* * *

"Vegeta Doesn't have a pure heart, let's take a chance at controlling him," Dabura hypothesized to Babidi.

"You might be right… Vegeta…" the small yellow man responded, looking into the ball as he attempted to control the sayian prince.

* * *

All of a sudden, Vegeta started to clutch his head in pain and freak out. Everyone turned to him, concern lacing his or her gaze.

"Father?" Mirai asked softly as he stood there, Supersayian and surprisingly calm after the fiasco he had just thrown.

A sharp laughter filled the room, one Aiko only heard in her dreams of long ago. When the Sayian prince looked up he had a fancy **M **on his forehead, looking very evil.

Aiko closed her eyes with her head pointed to the floor, but when she opened them they were all at the tournament ring once again.

He laughed and held out his hand, blasting a section of the stadium full of people, much to everyone's dismay. "Fight me Kakarott, or watch more people die because of you!" He cackled.

"Vegeta, Stop right now!" Goku yelled as the majan version of Vegeta blasted another portion of the crowd.

"FINE! Just… stop!" the sayian said, finally snapping as Bulma hit the floor, unconscious because of what her mate had done.

Upon Goku's request the fighters from the ship were transported to a rocky mountainside similar to the place where the twins fought Dabura.

The only two full-blooded sayians engaged in a fight to protect their families or in the majan's case to finally beat his rival.

Ok, I have an excuse, halfway through this chapter my mom took away my laptop and tonight we are leaving on a cruse that will last a week, I don't even want to go!

**My printer finally started working, so check out my deviant art account for some sneak peeks! I won't be able to update for a while though…**

_**Pan Son Brooke**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Both Vegeta and Goku were matching each other punch for punch, kick for kick, and blow for blow.

Aiko stared up at the skies, watching the prince of her race and her father fight, but there was something up with Goku. Gohan smirked uncharacteristically at the sky, and then gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, you can tell too?" Mirai asked the question.

"Dads not taking this seriously." Aiko stated blankly.

"Got it in one," Gohan said, but then looked back up to track the fight, still a tie, strengths equal.

"Common daddy!" she whispered, but he heard her and smiled, angering Vegeta.

Shin looked away from the fight and said to the demi sayians, "Babidi…?" clearly meaning they should go find him.

They nodded and took off, Gohan next to Shin with Mirai and Aiko right behind them. But just as they left, everyone clearly heard Vegeta say one last thing.

"That _thing_ doesn't have full control of me! I _allowed_ him to take control, I'm ashamed that I let myself settle down and have a family! I am still weaker than you, but that won't last for long!"

Mirai blinked back a single tear as they flew, about to face the biggest threat yet.

Once they were alone, the two Chibi's messed with the statues, Trunks was playing with the Piccolo statue when Goten caused him to loose his balance.

"AHH!" he said as he fell into the statue, promptly shattering it completely by the limbs and joints, "Goten! Look what you did!"

"But I didn't, you fell into Mr. Piccolo..." He said with his had on his chin, confused by his best friend.

"You pushed me into him!" Trunks said, or rather yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mr. Piccolo!" he said, not fully realizing the situation. "You idiot! Goten, were dead. Point blank." He said before plopping to the ground.

Once the four got to the ship again, they plunged downward to the level they were on before without a word.

But when they got there a barrage of soldiers came, and were taken out easily by Aiko, allowing them to distend to the next level.

When they got down there, Dabura confronted them. "My turn." Aiko said firmly, and Mirai stepped back to allow her the chance.

She kicked him in the arm, punched him in the gut, and then shot a kai blast strait at his head before giving him time to even register what had happened.

Before any of them new it, she delivered the final blow, reviving both Krillen and piccolo.

But as soon as he was dead, the pod opened.

**Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Short, but its late and I want to go to bed. oh, and i have an idea, why not do a fusion of videl and aiko? its late as i said, and i think it would be cool, not strong enough to turn the tables, but enough to help gotenks! i'll develop the ch. and need suggestions with the name!**


End file.
